


Worry People

by Allypallycally1



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Worries, worry dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allypallycally1/pseuds/Allypallycally1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart gives Tim a gift to try and make his life a little easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry People

The small wooden box landed lightly on Tim's bed, pulling Tim's eyes off of his laptop for the first time in hours.

It was crudely made, Tim noted, consisting of a simple strip of thin birch wood bent and glued into an oval shape with a bottom stuck haphazardly to it, a lid made in a similar way.

"What...?" Tim whispered, picking it up gingerly and inspecting the less than elegant design of yellow dyed wood and sporadic spots of green and red. These features made it look quite harmless, so Tim didn't feel it necessary to waste any energy in being suspicious.

"What is this, Bart?"

A whisp of air turn rapidly more solid until a young teenage boy stood next to Tim's bed.

"How did you know it was me?" Bart's singsong voice rung after he had sufficiently solidified.

"The breeze couldn't have been from the windows- which are closed- and no one else can invade my space by outwitting light itself- M'gaan wouldn't create a breeze." Tim explained absentmindedly, twisting the small and brittle box in his hand. "So what exactly is this?"

Bart moved to seat himself on the bed: less than gracefully pouncing onto the space behind Tim's laptop. "Open it and you'll find out, doofus."

Tim scoffed at the insult but carefully opened the box all the same and tipped the contents gently into his palm. "Bart-?"

"They're Worry People." The auburn haired boy said, leaning over the laptop eagerly. "Mas and Menos came back from Guatamala and they were telling me about the cool stuff they do there, and I heard about these things and I thought... I don't know... maybe you could use them."

Tim looked down into the small dolls in him palm: they were no bigger than his pinky and the five of them were made out of thin sticks for the bodies with bightly coloured material wrapped around them like tiny clothes. Their stitched faces smiled up at him amiably as he rubbed his thumb over them.

"Worry People...?" Tim noticed a small slip of paper that was tucked into the edge of the box, and he pulled it out and unfolded it.

_GUATEMALAN WORRY DOLLS._  
 _According to legend, Guatemalan children tell one worry to each doll when they go to bed at night and place the dolls under their pillow. In the morning the dolls have taken the worries away._

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you more, but I only had a little change in my pocket. Even though there are just five dolls, maybe taking five worries away will still feel better than having five worries." Bart reached over and took one of the dolls from Tim and started to fiddle with it in his fingers.

"Bart, I-"

"I mean, I'm not expecting you to use them, you probably don't believe in the legend but I thought maybe as a last resort-"

"Bart, thank you."

And although Tim wasn't very comfortable with hugs and other such physical contact, the smile on his face and the sincerity in his voice made Bart beam as much as he would for being praised on a mission gone right for once.

"You're welcome, Tim."


End file.
